


Pérdidas.

by Jikael



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Musicians, Sad, Science, Sobbing, Trauma, emotional issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikael/pseuds/Jikael
Summary: Donde Hiro siente que ha perdido demasiado y Miguel lo ayuda a entender.O donde la tía Cass fallece tiempo después del incidente con Industrias Krei y Hiro se siente como una carga.





	1. En cuatro ocasiones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer fic Higuel que subo a AO3 (y que he escrito, lol), ¡¡estoy súper emocionado!! Ya lo había subido a Wattpad, pero me frustré porque cambia mucho el jodido formato alv.  
> En esta fic quería representar lo que significaría para Hiro que alguien como Miguel le diera su punto se vista sobre las pérdidas, pues el pobre chamaquito lo necesita. Si en realidad hubiera una posibilidad de crossover, eso sería lo que representaría su relación para mí. 
> 
> *En este AU, San Fransokyo será una isla cerca de USA (y hubo mucha migración, especialmente proveniente de Japón, al rato más detalles).
> 
> *Hiro tiene 16 años y Honey Lemon 23.
> 
> *El nombre real de Honey Lemon en este AU es Alejandra Rodríguez, porque el nombre original pues es japonés y en la versión de Disney ella es latina, y a esa versión es a la que me estoy aferrando.
> 
> *Honey Lemon es mexicana wuuuu

_**"** **En cuatro ocasiones"**  
_

**_  
_ **

**_La primera vez_** , Hiro tenía tres años. Sólo había una cosa que recordaba sobre esa ocasión. Tadashi tenía siete años, aún no le daban esa tonta gorra que siempre traía puesta, y con ojos hinchados le explicaba que, desde ese momento en adelante, vivirían con la tía Cass. Aunque quizá era un recuerdo mezclado con uno de años después, pues al Hiro de tres años le costó mucho comprender ese cambio.

Hiro no entendió a quién se refería con "la tía Cass" hasta los cinco años, hasta que Tadashi le explicó por qué ella era igual a su mamá. Hiro era un niño inteligente, y comprendió enseguida que simplemente había gente que se parecía a otra gente, especialmente si eran gemelas idénticas. El recuerdo más vívido que tenía de esa ocasión era la cara de Tadashi cuando le preguntó:

 

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó con **ママ** _(mama)_?"

 

Pues Hiro nunca preguntó qué había pasado con sus padres, pues él pensaba que aún estaban con su mamá. Pero, en realidad, Hiro no tenía recuerdo _de sus padres_. No recordaba el tono de sus voces, no recordaba cómo lo trataban; no recordaba cómo le sonreían.

Sin embargo, recordaba a la tía Cass evitándolo cada vez que Hiro le llamaba "mamá".

La tía Cass mandando a Hiro, agarrado a la mano de Tadashi, a su cuarto; mientras ella se recuperaba un momento.

La tía Cass con las mejillas llenas, migajas acumulándose en las comisuras de sus labios, con lágrimas en sus mejillas rojas y bandejas de comida tiradas a su alrededor. Recordaba a un Tadashi con más granos en su cara que años de edad, arrodillado, tratando de que la tía Cass se calmara.

Recordaba a la tía Cass peleando por la custodia. Tardes, días enteros agarrado de la mano de Tadashi, mientras su tía perdía la calma frente al abogado. Recordaba la última vez que vio a Tadashi preocuparse por algo mínimamente estúpido, como el hecho de que su juguete soñado hubiera sido agotado.

Recordaba a Tadashi haciendo todas las tareas de la casa, cuando su tía lloraba porque _ella no estaba hecha para esto._ Recordaba a un adolescente Tadashi peleando, con lágrimas cayendo mucho más duras y pesadas de las que un púbero debería derramar.

 

_"Tú nunca serás como mis papás. ¡Eres un desastre y te odio!"_

_"Ya sé que él sí lo quieres, lo criaste desde el momento en el que empezó a tener consciencia. Y, ¡sorpresa! ¡Es un genio!"_

_"Nunca entenderás por lo que estoy pasando"._

_  
_

Tadashi encerrándose en su cuarto sólo para abrirlo cuando Hiro tocara la puerta. Tadashi tragándose todos sus sentimientos para actuar como quienes sus padres hubieran querido que fuera él para Hiro.

Hiro recordaba las veces en las que fingía no saber algo sólo para que su hermano se calmara y se lo explicara. Recordaba las veces en las que Tadashi se metía en problemas por defenderle de quienes le acosaban.

Recordaba que, cuando las noches caían muy pesadas en la débil espalda del chiquillo, y aunque le costara mucho admitirlo, se metía en la cama de Tadashi y le pedía que le contara una historia de sus papás. Una sola. A base de esas graciosas historias, Hiro siempre imaginó a su mamá y papá como los superhéroes más divertides y madures...Y _geniales._

Aunque lo único que le daba a su memoria cuando pensaba en mamá y papá eran la tía Cass y Tadashi. Quizá era sólo por la naturaleza simple y lógica de Hiro, pues su hermano mayor y su tía Cass eran físicamente parecidos a los padres que sólo recordaba en fotos.

Hiro quería pensar eso, porque no quería pensar que él no podía querer tanto a sus papás como Tadashi lo hacía. Y Hiro nunca admitiría los celos sentía por eso.

Hiro se sentía una carga. Para la tía Cass, para su hermano. Hasta los 13 años, había hecho todo lo que podía; había saltado todos los años que debía saltarse por su gran intelecto, había ido todos los días a la escuela, tratando de graduarse lo más rápido posible, para no aguantar la humillación de sus compañeros.

Intentó ser un niño normal, se metió en un equipo de fútbol a los nueve; pero de nuevo, nadie quería estar con él. Hiro se sentía una carga, porque por su culpa la tía Cass tenía todos los síntomas de ansiedad y no quería obtener ayuda, porque por su culpa su hermano había tenido que olvidar todo lo que era importante para él, madurar en un parpadeo─un lloroso y forzado parpadeo─ para cuidar de él.

 

* * *

****

**_La segunda vez_** , Hiro tenía catorce años; y recordaba cada parte como si la hubiese vivido minutos atrás. En cada segundo después de la muerte de Tadashi, Hiro sintió su corazón quebrarse. Le dolía tanto que le daban ganas de vomitar. Se sentía vacío.

Porque, por un momento, Hiro pensó que todo iba a estar bien. Empezó a creer que todo iba a estar bien. Tía Cass y Tadashi habían estado en calma por muchos años ya, incluso la tía Cass había accedido a recibir ayuda de un psiquiatra un año atrás.

Hiro se había graduado a los trece años, había soportado cada día de acoso escolar, incluso cuando Tadashi se graduó unos años antes que él, por la edad. Había intentado graduarse en el mismo año que él, pero si lo hacía de esa manera, Tadashi tendría que cuidar de él en la Universidad también. No quería eso.

Y aún con su hermano diciéndole lo mucho que le quería y cuidando de él con la tía Cass, Hiro seguía sintiéndose como una carga. Cada vez que Tadashi lo miraba con el peso del mundo en su espalda, y con los ojos demasiado maduros para alguien de su edad. Cada vez que la tía Cass no lo dejaba entrar a su habitación porque "estaba ocupada". Hiro sabía que él no era suficiente. Que necesitaba ser más.

Pero Hiro no podía ser más de lo que era. Porque, en su corazón, Hiro era un cero. Sus antiguos compañeros tenían razón. Era un genio, supuestamente, y, aun así, no podía arreglar eso.

No podía arreglar la infancia perdida y la adolescencia que su hermano había tenido que sufrir por su culpa. No podía arreglar el estado mental de su tía.

Hiro empezó a salir. Tardes completas, vagaba por la ciudad, con un insignificante robot en mano, pues no quería que la tía Cass supiera que aún no tenía amigues. Con el tiempo, nada bueno salió de ello.

Y su hermano sospechaba.

 

Tadashi veía las ojeras debajo de los ojos de Hiro, veía los brazos moreteados, veía el vacío que tomaban sus ojos cada vez que Tadashi le reclamaba que él _podía_ ser mucho más que esto. Estaba consciente de las noches sin sueño de Hiro, aunque ya no lo llamara para contarle una historia.

No sabía por qué pasaba todo eso, sólo podía sospechar. Pero sabía que había algo más que rebeldía adolescente en las escapadas de su hermano menor. Lo sabía, porque él había hecho lo mismo.

La pérdida de sus padres podría ser una cicatriz en Hiro, pero no estaba solo. Toda su vida tuvo a, por lo menos, dos personas, que lo dieron todo para que nunca se sintiera solo. Era un genio. Podía hacer mucho más que aceptar lo que le decían unos imbéciles en la escuela─antes de que se graduara llevándoles al menos unos cuatro años de adelanto.

La primera vez que pensó esto, Tadashi comprendió: Hiro estaba conformándose con aceptar eso. Lo sabía, cada vez que miraba algún trabajo de la Universidad de Tadashi y lo comparaba con sus inventos, cada vez que se burlaba de su _escuela de nerds_ y luego se encerraba en su pequeño espacio. Cada vez que lo miraba con ojos llorosos cuando Tadashi le decía que era un ser humano impresionante.

 

_"Aún no pierdo la fe en ti"._

_  
_

Y se volvió una costumbre de Tadashi, después de que los ojos de Hiro brillaron por un momento cuando se lo dijo por primera vez. Porque, aunque Hiro estuviera perdiendo la esperanza en sí mismo, Tadashi no lo haría. Y Hiro tenía que saberlo.

Nunca le dijo a la tía Cass, temiendo que pudiera empeorar su situación. Sin embargo, cuando las peleas ilegales por fin llevaron a Hiro─arrastrando a Tadashi con él─ a las manos de las autoridades, se decidió que, si no lo hacía por su cuenta, Tadashi tendría que hacerlo ver.

Quizá entrar a la escuela de nerds lo haría sentirse mejor.

Se había sentido en el cielo por un tiempo, alrededor de les amigues de su hermano, con la tía Cass llevándole comida al laboratorio, todes apoyándolo en su proyecto; con su hermano presumiéndolo como si en realidad valiera la pena presumirlo. La gente, asombrada por su pequeño invento. Krei tratando de comprarlo.

Tadashi había muerto en un incendio, el día de la feria en la que Hiro sería admitido en SFIT. Lo había visto entrar a través del fuego y, después de la explosión, supo que su hermano mayor ya no volvería.

A Hiro ya no le importó nada. No le importó fingir que estaba bien, no le importó fingir que no sabía que el que debía haber muerto era él, no Tadashi. Se sentía drenarse, cada vez que veía a su tía Cass entrar con una bandeja de comida al cuarto. Una vez, incluso, después de haber reemplazado su corazón por una carcasa vacía en la que ocultarse, le dijo:

 

_"¿Por qué no te lo comes tú? Quizá a ti te sirve comer para olvidar la mierda que pasa, pero a mí no"._

_  
_

La muerte de Tadashi había dejado a Hiro como una carga aún mayor, al parecer del chiquillo. Pues ahora, todes les amigues de su hermano estaban preocupándose por él. Ni hablar de la tía Cass. Hiro hizo oídos sordos a los sollozos provenientes de la cocina todas las tardes. Del sonido de platos rotos.

* * *

**_  
_ **

**_La tercera vez que sucedió_** , Hiro se cuestionó por qué se había ilusionado en un principio. Por qué tuvo que empezar acercarse al robot de su hermano, su legado. Aunque fuera lo último que quedara de la persona que fue.

Baymax no era sólo un robot, y por primera vez, supo, a través de la pérdida de su hermano, que tenía que dejarlo ir. Pero dolía verlo pasar frente a sus ojos y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

_"Estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado"._

Quizá Hiro maduró un poco, con esa despedida. Se encontraba en el laboratorio de su hermano, guardando sus cosas y trayendo otras, lo único que quedaba de Baymax caía tan pesado en los brazos de Hiro como lo hacía su pérdida.

_"Balalalala"._

* * *

 

_  
_

**_La cuarta vez que sucedió_** , Hiro era casi feliz. Tenía un pequeño grupo de amigues, había traído de vuelta a Baymax, su tía era estable, habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo acosaron. Estaba haciendo lo que su hermano hubiera querido que hiciera, y se sentía bien hacerlo. Estaba luchando consigo mismo constantemente, y todas las noches veía las cintas de prueba que su hermano había hecho con Baymax, llorando en la pierna del robot; esperando siempre la parte en la que decía _"aún no pierdo la fe en ti"_ , para sollozar más intensamente, mojando el vinil blanco de la pierna del robot. Después de eso, se iría a dormir. Y todo estaría bien.

Pero su tía no estaba bien. Y Hiro fue avisado de eso dos meses después del diagnóstico, por Baymax, quien había roto la confidencialidad doctor-paciente cuando su programa indicó que la paciente Cass Hamada necesitaba la compañía de sus familiares y seres queridos en el proceso complicado que conlleva el tratamiento de cáncer. Con el doctor que la estaba tratando─y de Baymax─supo que el cáncer había sido tratado muy tarde, y que le quedaban pocos meses de vida.

Su tía tenía deudas, y no había podido pagar su tratamiento, según le había dicho. Pero Hiro hubiera podido vender cualquier estúpido invento para pagarlo, si su tía le hubiera dicho. De nuevo, se sintió como una carga que dejaban atrás.

Desde ese momento, Hiro siempre ponía doble esfuerzo en el último abrazo que le daba a la tía Cass, porque sabía que había una posibilidad de que fuera el último que le daría en su vida.

Cuando murió, Hiro utilizó el traje que su tía Cass le había comprado para la boda de Fred (a la cual ella no había podido asistir) para su funeral. Se suponía que sería el primer traje que no se pondría especialmente para el funeral de alguien.

Y a Hiro ya no le quedaban lágrimas para llorar.

Cuando te destruyes y te reconstruyes, usas partes nuevas; pero cuando te destruyen por segunda vez, se lleva también todo lo que utilizaste para volver a armarte completo.

Quita hasta la cáscara de lo que eres. Y de Hiro no quedaba ni la sombra de una falange.

Pero vaya, que lo que no es nada pesa demasiado, pretendiendo que aún está ahí.

La carga que era Hiro había sido transmitida a Honey Lemon. Su amiga, dos años mayor que su hermano. No tenían más familiares que fueran físicamente capaces de hacerse cargo de Hiro, la única opción era une amigue de la familia, así que Cass dejó la custodia de Hiro—un Hiro de 16 años, mucho más independiente—a Alejandra Rodríguez, muchachita con la que Tadashi había estado saliendo tantos años antes de su muerte; pues le había preguntado y había dicho que tenía tanto la posibilidad monetaria como el deseo de hacerse cargo de Hiro. Además, estaba segura de que Wasabi, Fred y Go Go le ayudarían.

Sus propiedades podrían ser ocupadas por Hiro a partir de su cumpleaños número 18.

 

_"Al menos te podrás deshacer de mí a los 18"._

_  
_

Los corazones humanos no son más que una mezcla de ellos y los de los demás. Entonces, cuando perdemos a alguien, se forman hoyos.

Y el corazón de Hiro parecía un abrigo viejo desgastado por polillas.

 


	2. ¿Qué significa "familia"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos capítulos son muy tristes, lo sé. Las cosas mejorarán para mi bebé en el siguiente, lo juro.

El olor a té llenaba las fosas nasales de Hiro. Honey Lemon se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa, su cabello rubio siendo contrastado de una manera muy inusual con la bandana color gris que llevaba puesta; sus ojos hinchados miraban hacia él, con una mueca forzada que nunca, _nunca_ debería reemplazar su refrescante sonrisa.

Había algo en los ojos de Honey Lemon. No tenían lástima, no lo miraban de manera condescendiente; pero tampoco tenían ese brillo de alegría que siempre, de alguna manera, tenían. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas, como si estuviera constantemente aguantando las lágrimas. Su maquillaje no había logrado tapar sus ojeras, y la mirada que le daba le partía el corazón a Hiro; subiéndose a la parte de arriba de su garganta como un nudo que no lo dejaba ni respirar.

Pues Honey Lemon lo miraba como si entendiera.

—Hiro—Incluso cuando su acento le daba cierto vacile a todo lo que decía, esa mañana se notaba apagado, y Hiro frunció su ceño; intentando que sus cejas taparan las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos—voy a ir a trabajar, cierra bien la puerta, no le abras a nadie que no te haya avisado primero; hay para hacer quesadillas en la nevera, pues no podré llegar para la comida hoy.

Honey Lemon afiló su mirada hacia Hiro, súbitamente volviéndose más severa.

—Debes comer.

Había pasado un mes desde la muerte de su tía Cass. Estaban a mitad de octubre. El departamento de Honey Lemon era grande, Hiro incluso tenía su propia habitación.

Había tenido que tirar cosas antes de mudarse—cosas de su tía y de Tadashi—, y ya no podía fingir, antes de dormir, que Tadashi estaba acostado en su pequeño espacio del cuarto. Adaptarse fue un proceso doloroso, pues tuvo que aceptar que su amiga sería su tutora legal y que las cosas no podrían quedarse igual que antes.

La joven química había tenido que presenciar las partes más oscuras de Hiro. Durante el luto de Tadashi, no se dejó ver antes de que Baymax llamara al grupo, y las cosas con las que Honey Lemon había tenido que lidiar sólo se podían comparar con la ocasión en la que el dolor lo cegó a tal punto de que estuvo a punto de matar al profesor Callaghan.

Pues los primeros tres días después de la muerte de Cass, Hiro parecía no tener consciencia de lo que pasaba. Su miraba estaba perdida, ni un sólo rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, en sus ojos o en su mirada misma. Parecía estar en el limbo.

Honey Lemon tuvo que sacarlo de la cama para bañarlo, le dio la comida a la boca; y Hiro no la volteó a ver una sola vez.

Un día, entró a su habitación, y Hiro estaba respirando agitadamente, su cara tomando un color carmesí, su cabello pegándose a su frente por la capa de sudor que cubría todo su cuerpo. Honey Lemon sintió que lo iba a perder.

—Hiro, escúchame—Honey Lemon agitaba los brazos, su cabello se encontraba enmarañado entre sus gigantes manos—¡Hiro!

Y la respiración de Honey Lemon empezó a agitarse también. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, y su vista se nublaba casi completamente, justo después de ver que Hiro no reaccionaba. Pues ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer en esta situación?

_Baymax._

_"Aun no pierdo la fe en ti. No lo entiendes aún, pero tú vas a ayudar a tanta gente, amigo”._

Dos semanas después de ese incidente, en el que Honey Lemon sostuvo a Hiro entre sus brazos cuando se quebró en sollozos─nunca se había sentido tan aliviada por el hecho de que alguien llorara─, Hiro empezó a hablar otra vez. No mucho, pero hablaba. Y Honey Lemon se colaba en su habitación con al menos cinco cobijas, y una sonrisa.

A veces, leían libros juntos; a veces, Honey Lemon sólo abrazaba a Hiro hasta que se iba a dormir. Baymax se activaba hasta que los sollozos de Hiro se hacían demasiado fuertes, y traía cosas─médicamente adecuadas─para calmarlo. Honey Lemon pidió permisos en su trabajo, repetidamente, cuando Baymax la llamó porque Hiro estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

A mitad de la tercera semana, Hiro escapó. Había estado construyendo un aparato para poder hacerlo y que Baymax no pudiera localizarlo con su escáner, después Honey Lemon tuvo un ataque de pánico al verlo tener un ataque de pánico. Ella no merecía tener que soportar a Hiro sólo por un estúpido papel que su tía─que la ley dictaba.

Todo el grupo lo buscó por San Fransokyo, Hiro pareciendo invisible ante el escáner de Baymax. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

—¿Se habrá ido de la ciudad?

—Tiene suficiente dinero para hacerlo, eso es seguro.

Y ninguno de los Grandes Héroes había visto a Honey Lemon tan enojada. Menos con ella misma.

Al final, Hiro volvió por sí solo, dos días después.

Go Go lo derrumbó apenas llegó, Wasabi y ella le dieron el peor sermón que le pudieron haber dado. Fred lo miraba con una cara atemorizada, y Honey Lemon no pronunció una palabra.

Se habían dado cuenta de que Hiro se podía _desvanecer,_ así como así. De él no quedaba un rastro, con el dinero que tenía podía irse al EEUU continental y nadie volvería a verlo.

Lo único que notaron era que no traía su sudadera puesta.

Lo que ninguno de los otros Grandes Héroes sabía era que Tadashi, previo a su muerte, siempre escribía algo en un papelito, y lo dejaba forrado, para que no se dañara con el agua, con un clip en el bolsillo de cada una de las sudaderas de Hiro. Antes de su muerte, Hiro los tiraba con fingido enfado apenas los leía, pero después del incendio; atesoraba cada uno de los que le había dejado y que no había leído con él en vida, y los volvía a leer, una y otra vez.

Su sudadera se había atorado en un gancho que estaba suelto en un callejón. 

_"Estamos orgulloses de ti, Hiro"._

 

Hiro se quedó callado después de que terminaron de regañarlo, y se encerró en su habitación.

Hiro se abrió un poco más emocionalmente, después de la escapada. Él y Honey Lemon se volvieron mucho más cercanos. Ella hacía comidas raras de su país natal, y trataba de leer los mangas en japonés de los que Hiro tanto hablaba. Hiro decía que, si ella aprendía japonés con los mangas y los libros, él aprendería español con las telenovelas.

Era una competencia de intelecto, en realidad. Hiro era competitivo, y empezó a aprender mucho más rápido que la rubia; quien sólo lo hacía porque era lo único que le levantaba un poco el ánimo a Hiro. Verla humillada.

_—Tres tristres tigres tragaban tigo en tres tristres trastos, en tres tristres trastos tres tristres tigres tragaban tr-rigo en un trigal._

Hizo un dab. Siempre hacía un dab cuando lograba decir un trabalenguas.

Pero, en la noche, cuando estaban acurrucados en el sofá de la sala y con Mochi en su regazo, Hiro preguntaba cosas que partían el corazón de Honey Lemon; siempre algo como:

 

_"¿Cómo se dice... **Me haces falta** en español?”. _

_"¿Cómo se dice... **Familia**?" _

 

 _Nunca_ utilizaba el traductor o el diccionario para preguntarle algo como eso. Siempre le preguntaba a Honey, con su mata de pelo tapándole un poco la vista, y su cabeza enterrada en el pecho de la muchacha.

Cinco de los seis héroes mantenían la ciudad a salvo, mientras Hiro dormía. O, al menos, pretendía que lo hacía. Hiro se levantaba de la cama a media noche, iba al baño, bloqueaba a Baymax para que no pudiese activarse, se sentaba en la tapa del baño y contaba:

  * **Las veces que había perdido a alguien.**
  * **Las veces que había sido un estorbo para alguien.**
  * **Las veces que había sido una carga para alguien.**
  * **Las veces que había sido egoísta con alguien que le quería.**
  * **Las veces que había sido un idiota con alguien que le quería.**



Y era simple matemática, sumar y luego indicar con líneas horizontales.

El único problema era que lo que utilizaba para marcar era una cuchilla que había comprado exclusivamente para eso, y el lugar en donde indicaba el número de líneas eran sus muslos.

* * *

 

Honey Lemon no sabía muchas cosas. No podía ni imaginar el dolor que ese chiquillo debía estar pasando. No sabía si Hiro siempre había tenido esta aura negativa y ella la había ignorado, no sabía qué había pasado para que Hiro perdiera el brillo en su mirada que tenían todos los chicos de su edad.

Pero algo que Honey Lemon sabía era sobre el amor de familia. Por allá, en Santa Cecilia, las familias eran grandísimas, las calles estrechas y las sonrisas cálidas.

Honey Lemon no sabía sobre familia perdida, sobre noches en vela, sobre las canciones con las que Tadashi arrullaba a Hiro, sobre su comida favorita; sobre lo que extrañaba más de quienes se habían ido. Pero algo de lo que tenía bastante conocimiento era sobre los tamales de su abuela, sobre los abrazos de su hermana, sobre el café calentito en la mañana. Sabía que la familia era familia y siempre iba a serlo, aunque ya no se pudieran ver.

Cuando Hiro empezó a hablar por videollamada con la familia de Honey Lemon, con melancolía en sus ojos y una sonrisa tímida, la rubia lo supo; aunque quizá haya sido el espíritu de Tadashi y la señora Cass quienes le metieron esa idea en la cabeza. Especialmente Tadashi.

Pues, cuando un anuncio de una aerolínea apareció en un video de YouTube, los ojos de Honey Lemon brillaron:

 _Hiro_ _necesitaba ese cambio de perspectiva._

Y con boletos de avión en una mano, con Mochi colgando del brazo contrario, y una sonrisa ilusionada en la cara, miró a Hiro, quien se encontraba entre cobijas:

 _"¿En serio quieres saber lo que significa_ _**familia** _ _, en el lugar del que vengo?"_


	3. "Refugio"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Um, antes de que lean, les aclaro que estoy escribiendo desde el POV de Hiro en la mayor parte del capítulo, por lo tanto hay algunas cosas que dice (especialmente sobre la autolesión) que no mames, me sentí de la verga al escribirlo. Sólo quería aclarar que no hay nada que puedas hacer para merecer que te maltrates así el cuerpo. Por favor, no lo hagan. Aunque no lo crean, después de un tiempo se vuelve una necesidad hacerlo y aaaghhh, estoy muy corto de tiempo estos días, pero trataré de dejarles un mensajito así en cada capítulo (en el próximo mejor redactado) porque alv, estoy jugando con fuego al escribir de esto; no quiero darles ideas a nadie. Hiro necesita ayuda. Lo que piensa Hiro no es la verdad.   
> Si algún día necesitan hablar, no duden en mandarme un mensajito. Aquí estoy. Ustedes son amades, son geniales, y merecen todo lo bueno del mundo.   
> Btw, también me disculpo por cualquier cosa racista que haya dicho desde el POV de Miguel. Todes sabemos que así pasa por acá en Latinoamérica. Va a madurar, poco a poco, no se preocupen :D  
> Sin más que decir, les dejo. Disfruten.

**"Refugio"**

Pasó una semana antes de que pudieran viajar. Hiro y Honey Lemon eran gente bastante ocupada, la rubia era la química que se encargaba del proyecto genético que la compañía NF&E había estado desarrollando, y Hiro había estado trabajando en su proyecto de robótica—el cual decidió retomar después de varias charlas con Baymax, de las cuales nunca iba a admitir que lo ayudaron; sumándole a su trabajo como héroes de San Fransokyo. Restablecieron horarios para que los otros tres héroes los cubrieran en su tiempo fuera en cuanto a patrullaje—todes concordaron que era lo mejor para Hiro, y accedieron a que se llevaran a Baymax con élles; cuando lo envolvieron en un abrazo grupal lleno de lágrimas Hiro deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la Tierra lo tragara—.

—Es sólo un viaje, dejen de actuar tan raro al respecto—Dijo Hiro, zafándose del abrazo en el que Wasabi aún lo estaba envolviendo con sus brazos gigantes. Aunque Wasabi siempre fue considerablemente más fuerte que el resto del equipo, después de dos años de combatir el crímen el hombre era una verdadera bestia. El apretado abrazo en el que envolvió a Hiro hizo que le tronaran todos sus huesos. Dos años de entrenamiento y aún no lograba controlar su fuerza.

—Ya lo sabemos, hombre—Go Go dijo, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro, con un tono despreocupado que no coincidía con sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos cristalizados. Wasabi se estaba limpiando las lágrimas detrás de ella, y Fred estaba sentado en el sofá de atrás mirándole de una manera que nunca creyó posible para alguien como él.

 _Sí que se estaban haciendo viejos_. El cabello de Go Go estaba aún más corto, y utilizaba un pantalón de cuero negro con una chaqueta a juego, y ya tenía las facciones de una mujer adulta; Wasabi, por su parte, lucía una barba más larga y bien cuidada. Fred había cortado su cabello y había cambiado su manera de vestir por una más formal, y Honey Lemon lucía su rubio cabello hasta los hombros. Cuatro de los seis héroes se habían graduado ya de la Universidad—pues Fred nunca ingresó y Hiro aún estaba estudiando—, Fred ya estaba casado—quién sabe cómo consiguió que su novia aceptara— y todes eran científiques exitoses en cada uno de los ámbitos. La diferencia de edad entre Hiro y los cuatro héroes—cinco, si contabas a Baymax— se empezó a notar aún más cuando juntes miraban a Hiro de esa manera que lo hacía querer hacerse bolita debajo de su cama. Como si fuera un niño desamparado.

No habían tenido oportunidad de ver tanto a Hiro desde su escapada, y verlo ahí, con el color retomando su lugar en su piel pálida, un poco más rellenito—comparándolo con el chico huesudo que había entrado a la casa de Honey Lemon como si su presencia estuviera por encima de todo— hacía que el corazón de les cinco amigues se rompiera un poco. ¿Y que Honey Lemon llevara a Hiro con su familia? Los dos héroes y la heroína se morían por acompañarles. Todes sabían lo especial que era la familia de Honey Lemon, y esperaban que esta alegrara el corazón de Hiro, así como había alegrado los suyos. Qué importaba un poco de trabajo extra para proteger la ciudad.

—Van a pasar Día de Muertos allá, ¿verdad?

—También Navidad y Año Nuevo. Hiro va tener el paquete completo— Honey Lemon sonrió ampliamente hacia Fred, respondiendo su pregunta.

 

* * *

 

 

Al ser la química en jefe del proyecto no hubo mucho problema con el Departamento de Administración para ampliar sus vacaciones de final de año, siempre y cuando organizara las funciones que sus subordinados harían en su ausencia. Para Hiro, conseguir su salida fue mucho más fácil debido a la presencia de Honey Lemon como su tutora legal. Además, trabajaría en su proyecto de robótica en todo momento. ¿Cómo era que Honey decía? _No hay pedo._

Sus heridas ardían contra la tela de sus shorts cada vez que se agachaba para recoger las prendas de vestir tiradas en su habitación. Le pediría ayuda a Baymax, pero si lo hacía el robot metiche lo escanearía y notaría heridas frescas, y realmente no había necesidad de explicarle eso. Hiro tenía una rutina: cada dos días, hacía lo que tenía que hacer y se alejaba de su robot hasta que los cortes en sus muslos estuvieran cicatrizándose. Incluso así, se mantenía fuera del escáner de Baymax todo lo que podía, y las heridas que el robot pudiera encontrar en su cuerpo en algún momento eran atribuidas a su entrenamiento. Podía ser un invento revolucionario inventado por su hermano, pero Hiro era más listo. Hackeó en la tarjeta de Baymax algunas cosas respecto a su historial médico—claro que no fue lo suficientemente estúpido para hacer que el robot no notara completamente sus cortadas en su escáner y en su visor, pero sí hizo que su escáner les quitara importancia cuando estas estuvieran secándose— y lo demás era pan comido.

Claro que Hiro se sentía terrible por hackear el legado de su hermano—y un poco por mentirle a Baymax, pero eso nunca lo admitiría—, pero era lo que se debía hacer. Honey y los demás se habían preocupado mucho por él de por sí, ¿qué harían si descubrieran lo de la autolesión? Lo que Hiro hacía era lo correcto. Lo lógico. Hiro se merecía cada uno de los cortes que marcaban sus piernas, merecía el ardor con el que tenía que lidiar después de hacerlo. Y sí, pensaba en la gente que se preocupaba por él, pero era que _eso no lo merecía, y a pesar de todo, lo tenía._

Pero _ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente,_ como dice Luis Antonio Montejano, protagonista de “Corazones comprados”.

Su maleta no quería cerrar, así que Hiro puso manos a la obra. Agarró la cinta de sus tenis y la metió en el hueco de la hebilla de la cremallera, amarrándola y jalándola para poder cerrar todo con mayor facilidad. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Tadashi en su cabeza diciéndole que era un genio. Pero aún con el CI más alto de SFIT, no le llegaba ni a los talones a la persona que su hermano fue. Negó con la cabeza, ahuyentando la tristeza de sus pensamientos al escuchar la alegre voz de Honey acercarse al cuarto.

—¿Ya casi, _chamaco_?

—No me llames así _wey,_ pero sí— Hiro sonrió de lado, y un montón de cosas cayeron de la repisa sobre su cabeza debido al desorden que había acumulado. Hiro ahogó un sonido, para no activar a Baymax. Se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, debido a, pues, _la situación._

— _Ajá,_ seguro—Una delgada ceja se alzó hacia Hiro, y la rubia sonrió, incrédula—¿por qué no le pides ayuda a Baymax?

—Soy un adolescente de dieciséis años ya, Honey. Baymax no es mi niñera, es mi doctor— Hiro habló y su voz se escuchó más seria de lo que pretendió, gracias a su esfuerzo en mantener su mentira—pensé en hacerlo por mi cuenta.

— _Okay_ , señorito independiente—Honey revolvió aún más el cabello negro de Hiro—apúrate.

Después de unas cuantas maniobras para dejar su habitación decente—llevando tres bandejas de comida que Honey había dejado en su cuarto porque _ya era suficiente de imaginar que se las había dejado tía Cass_ —Hiro y Honey Lemon salieron hacia el aeropuerto.

—Ponte cómodo, va a ser un viaje largo— Hiro alzó el brazo del asiento y frotó su esponjado cabello en el brazo de la rubia, para que los alzara y le diera espacio en su regazo—okay, no tan cómodo.

—No, ahora tendrás que aguantarme—Hiro se puso a jugar en su celular, aun acostado en el regazo de la muchacha, hecho bolita en el asiento; _ser tan chiquito tenía sus beneficios_ —A diferencia de _otra gente_ , yo no traje mi almohada. Además, no hagas como que mi cabello no es más cómodo que tu almohada.

—Si te caen migajas de pan no es mi problema, yo voy a comer.

—Agh ¿no traes gomitas?

 _Bueno, al menos estaba animado._ Si Hiro animado era como tener a un fastidioso gato cuatro horas de viaje, lo soportaría.

Después de un par de horas, Honey Lemon _cayó en los brazos de Morfeo,_ como dice la señora María. La rubia dormía muy gracioso, con baba cayendo por las comisuras de los labios pintados y la papada notándose en todo su esplendor. Hiro sacó una foto, aún acostado en su regazo. _Iba a disfrutar esto_. Sacó un marcador de su sudadera y dibujó un bigote en su cara, para luego sacar otra foto.

Después de hacer unos cuantos memes en su celular con la foto, Hiro se levantó para ir a _evacuar_. Trató de no pensar en que los restos fisiológicos humanos eran expulsados del avión al cielo, y que podían caerle a alguna ave antes de llegar a pulverizarse. Sus heridas ya no ardían, así que bajó un poco más su pantalón para revisar qué tan cicatrizadas estaban. Veinticinco cortadas se distribuían entre su muslo izquierdo y derecho, con una pequeña y delgada costra color café cubriéndolas. _Sí, era suficiente para estar alrededor de Baymax._ Siendo honesto, extrañaba las tonterías con las que solía salir el gigante malvavisco.

 _Malvavisco._ Hiro sintió su estómago rugir. Tenía hambre. La comida del avión era muy mala. Y ahora _¿quién podrá defenderle?_

Okay, nota mental antes de llegar a México: dejar de hacer referencias al Chapulín Colorado o al Chavo del 8. _Honey dijo que no son graciosas allá. Además, Big Hero 6 eran mucho mejores que él._

Revisó un poco entre sus mochilas. Debía haber algo, pues Honey tragaba como si no tuviera fondo; seguro había guardado como media alacena.

—Me acabé los panditas, pero hay gusanitos. Ahora… ¡Deja de zangolotearte!

—¡¿Te acabaste mis panditas?! —dio un grito ahogado mientras se levantaba abruptamente del regazo de Honey, con toda la indignación que su cerebro adolescente podía reunir.

—¡Hiro!

— _Ya pues._ Te perdono.

* * *

 

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la familia de Honey, los ánimos de Hiro se fueron casi tan velozmente como los restos fisiológicos del avión. La familia Rodríguez era grande, abrumadora, ruidosa. Hiro sólo había estado en tres reuniones familiares en su vida, y ninguna se parecía a lo que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos ámbar.

—¿Toda tu familia visita en estas fechas, Honey? —Hiro habló en el español más fluido que pudo pronunciar. Sentía como que todo el mundo notaba que esa no era su lengua madre, habló lo más bajito que podía manteniendo los básicos de la pronunciación; _qué difícil era hablar el español._ Pero _nel,_ Honey Lemon le había dicho que era de mala educación hablar en spanglish con su familia. Y el uso de la chancla no era un invento novelero, era _muy real_ ; según las anécdotas de Honey.

—Sí, todes _vienen_ de visita para acá, Hiro—Honey corrigió su selección de palabras para ayudarle a sonar más _latino_ — Y aún faltan los de Tijuana y los de Sinaloa, siempre hay un desmadre por allá, así que para que ellos lleguen está medio difícil.

El estómago de Hiro rugió con fuerza. Esa carne asada olía riquísimo.

—¡M’jita! — la abuelita de Honey se abalanzó contra a ella de una manera que a Hiro le hubiera parecido imposible para alguien de su edad, si no fuera porque sintió el impacto contra él, al estar justo atrás de la rubia. Su delgado cuerpo fue apachurrado por los fuertes brazos de su abuela.

—¡Flaca, ya llegaste! —su mamá se acercó a ella, con una bebé en brazos. Honey Lemon tenía dos hermanas y dos hermanos. Una que era sólo dos años menor que ella, y la bebé que estaba en los brazos de la señora Rodríguez.

—¿Y el chinito? —la abuela miró a los alrededores hasta encontrar a Hiro, escondido atrás de Honey—¡Hiro! —la abuela se acercó a Hiro y lo levantó del suelo, abrazándolo fuerte contra su pecho. La abuela olía a comida recién hecha, y a Hiro le rugió más fuerte la panza— Ay chamaco, estás más escuálido en persona. ¡Vengan! ¡Siéntense a comer de una vez!

Hiro se estaba comiendo muy _a gusto_ sus taquitos de carne asada, escuchando el millón de conversaciones que se daban en esa misma mesa, hasta que le hablaron a él.

—Hola, Hiro—un muchacho que lucía como de unos veinte años se le acercó y le tendió la mano. Hiro se limpió con una servilleta y la aceptó, dudoso— soy Ricardo, primo de Ale. Ahm, estoy estudiando criminología, y Alejandra nos contó sobre el caso de tu hermano en San Fransokyo, de cómo tú encontraste las primeras pistas de su asesinato.

A Hiro se le heló la sangre. Cuando pasó lo de su hermano, tía Cass se había encargado de alejar a cualquiera que quisiera preguntarle cosas sobre el caso, así que nunca había tenido que hablar al respecto. Todo el color que sus mejillas habían adquirido por estar en la intemperie a las tres de la tarde se drenó de inmediato.

—No seas chismoso, cabrón— la abuela se encontraba trayendo más ensalada a la mesa, y al escuchar lo que había dicho, le pegó un zape en la cabeza. Ricardo se sobó y murmuró un “lo siento” a Hiro— no hay ninguna pinche ciencia en que él haya decidido buscar la verdad respecto a su hermano _._ Cualquiera haría eso por su familia ¿acaso tú no, cabrón?

—Sí, como la familia Rivera. El Miguelito no le importó que fuera su tatarabuelo y que su familia se lo prohibiera, él siguió con su caso —dijo una pelirroja que tenía la voz muy parecida a Honey.

—¿Qué pasó con la familia Rivera? —Su acento se notó en su tono de voz, y falló un poco al decir la segunda “R” en “Rivera”. Qué estrés con eso de que “a veces se pronuncia fuerte y a veces no”. Miró a la abuela de Honey y susurró un ahogado _“gracias”_ , para luego seguir prestando a la conversación que lo había salvado de hablar del incidente en las Industrias Krei.

—De nada, flaquito—la señora le revolvió el cabello y le sonrió de una manera que tenía que haberla heredado Honey, por lo familiar que se sentía.

—La familia Rivera es una familia muy conocida acá en Santa Cecilia por la fabricación de calzado—comenzó Honey, ajustándose las gafas—uno de los más chiquitos, Miguel, a los doce años, descubrió que su tatarabuelo Héctor Rivera acompañó al famoso cantante Ernesto de la Cruz en sus giras. Después de investigar, descubrió que Ernesto de la Cruz se había adueñado de las canciones que Héctor escribía y que lo había asesinado.

—Lo impresionante es que la familia Rivera no permitía la música en su casa, por alguna razón. Y tampoco aceptaban al tatarabuelo de Miguel como parte de su familia. Sin embargo, Miguel tomó a su tatarabuelo como inspiración, ya que él es artista también, y después de mucho investigar logró traer la música de vuelta a su familia, al igual que el recuerdo de su tatarabuelo. Ahora, Héctor Rivera, al igual que Miguel, son el orgullo de su familia; y del pueblo—dijo una señora que se encontraba sirviéndose, pero aun así prestaba atención a la plática.

¿Qué era _calzado_? Ni idea. Pero en un rato investigaría. Pues para que un niño de doce años lograra probar plagio y asesinato de al menos un siglo de antigüedad, debía ser alguna clase de genio.

* * *

 

 

—Coquito, di “Rosa”—los lentes de la morena estaban siendo jalados, mordisqueados, todo a la vez, pero no se rendiría. No era posible que dijera “Manny” primero. Ella era la prima favorita. Ella jugaba con coquito, Manny no.

—Coco, di “no-mames”—Miguel dijo mientras ingresaba al local, mientras guardaba el capo de su guitarra en el bolsillo del forro. _Puta madre con esos capos._ Se quiebran más rápido que su corazón.

— _noames_ —dijo la chiquilla de año y medio, entre risas, babeando los lentes de Rosa.

— _No mames_ Miguel, ahora no lo va a dejar de decir—al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Rosa se tapó la boca con una mano, susurrando contra su aliento: —verga.

— _Noames noames ¡noames! No-a-mes—_ Coco gritaba, y Miguel se reía, apoyándose un poco en el forro de su guitarra. Nomás estaban los primos dentro del local. No había problema. O eso pensaba, hasta que vio a Rosa sonreírle más ampliamente que el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

—¡Tía Luisa! —Rosa cantó, dejando a la pequeña Coco en el sillón—Miguel le está enseñando groserías a Coquito.

Miguel sólo alcanzó a ver la figura endemoniada de su mamá salir del almacén, dando pisotones, de los cuales sólo se oía una pieza de calzado chocar contra el suelo. _Ya sacó la chancla. Dios lo ampare._ El pelo de su mamá se encontraba amarrado en un chongo desordenado, y sus lentes caían del tabique de su nariz. Volteó a ver a Coco, quien aún se encontraba probando en su pequeña boca cómo se sentía decir esa grosería. Miguel le tapó la boca, aunque no servía de mucho pues estaba chiquita y no se atrevía a presionar la palma de su mano contra sus cachetes regordetes. Aún se escuchaba la grosería.

—Miguel Ángel Rivera Márquez—cada uno de sus nombres y sus apellidos temblaron en su espina dorsal, su tono era suave y severo al mismo tiempo, o también conocido como la indirecta de _“si dices una pendejada de parto la madre, cabrón_ ”—¿Por qué le enseñaste una grosería a Coco?

—Rosa también la dijo.

—¿Y si Rosa se tira de un puente tú también o qué?

—Quizá.

—¡No me contestes, cabrón! —su mamá le dio un golpe en la espalda de pura rabia, y Miguel se levantó, mientras su mamá daba golpes certeros en sus brazos, en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, en sus muslos. Miguel empezó a correr fuera del local, buscando salvación—¡Vente pa’cá, que no he terminado contigo! —y lanzó la chancla, ahí desde el sillón al lado del mostrador, y le pegó en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Cuando Miguel vio que se levantaba quitándose la otra chancla, buscó a su alrededor.

Vio a un niñito de pelo negro—y que parecía que no se había peinado— acercarse al local, mirando hacia su celular. Tenía el último modelo de Iphone. _Turista._

 _—_ Hey, ¿te duelen los pies? ¿Sientes la suela dura y no te dan ganas ni de disfrutar tus vacaciones? Necesitas un zapato marca Rivera—Miguel jaló al niñito (su mata de pelo ahogándolo un poco) al local, sonriéndole a su mamá como un ángel caído del cielo.

—E-en realidad—el niño tenía los ojos más grandes que había visto en su vida, y eso que eran rasgados, como los de los chinitos. Y, al verlo de cerca, notó que fácilmente podía tener su edad, debido a la manera en la que su mandíbula se tensaba y veía rastros de una barba rasurada en su cara. Lo único era que estaba petizo. Bueno, también tenía rasgos asiáticos. Eso lo explicaba.

—¿Qué talla eres?

—¡¿Qué?!—El niño-muchacho estaba sentado en uno de los banquillos para medirse los zapatos, y Miguel estaba arrodillado recogiendo unas bolsas del suelo. Miró hacia arriba, y el chico estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas _. Bienvenido al calor de Santa Cecilia._

—Para traerte los zapatos, pues—Miguel dejó las bolsas en el sillón cerca del mostrador, y le brindó a su mamá una sonrisa, devolviéndole la chancla que había tirado a la calle. Su mamá refunfuñó por lo bajo:

—Nomás deja se vaya, cabrón, ya verás cómo te va.

—Siete punto cinco—dijo el chico, marcando cada sílaba como si se le fuera a ir de los labios.

—¿Americano?

—S-sí—siseó un poco al decirlo. _Pinche gringo._

—¿Vienes de allá? Pensé que dirías que venías de China o algo así.

—Soy parte japonés, pero nací en Estados Unidos.

—Elegante—Miguel afirmó, yendo hacia el fondo del taller—No te recomiendo que uses esos zapatos acá, te van a hacer mier-caca los pies. Déjame te traigo unos más cómodos.

Fue a buscar el par más caro que encontró de su talla, pues el chico se veía de lana. Sin embargo, Miguel no era cabrón, eran buenos zapatos y combinaban con todo.

—Ten, mídetelos.

—¡¡Miguel!! ¡¡Tráeme las cajas que están en el mostrador!!—escuchó la voz de su primo Abel gritarle desde la bodega.

—¡¡Ahí voy, estoy con un cliente!!

Miguel vio cómo el chico se estremecía con su grito. _Sí, los Rivera tenemos buenos pulmones._

—Espera ¿eres Miguel Rivera?

—Ese mero.

—He leído mucho sobre ti. Sobre el caso Rivera-de la Cruz.

—Ah ya. ¿Eres periodista? Wey, como que estás medio chiquito para serlo.

—No no no—sus “o” terminaban sonando como “u” en algún momento, y Miguel reprimió una sonrisa—yo me interesé. Vine a visitar con una amiga a su familia, y m-me contaron. Investigué un poco más. Cantas muy bien—extendió su mano mientras sonreía, y Miguel notó el infantil espacio que había entre sus dos dientes frontales. _Rosa estaría con los calzones volando en este momento, sólo por esa sonrisa—_ Soy Hiro Hamada.

 


	4. Remembranza, nomeolvides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro y Miguel se reúnen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensé que esto dolería menos de lo que lo hizo. Perdón por tardar tanto. Me pasaron muchas cosas y aaaaaaaa, mejor ya ni excusas les doy. Espero lo disfruten.

 

 

 _—¿Estás satisfecho con tu cuidado? —_ Baymax seguía interrumpiéndolo, pero Hiro no podía ceder.  

 _—No. Debe haber otra manera, no te voy a dejar aquí. ¡Pensaré en algo! —_ Hiro sabía que Baymax probablemente había calculado toda posible solución, pero la lógica no le daba para aceptarlo. Había sido horrible ver a su hermano partir frente a él, pero _tener que dejar ir_ a alguien era aún peor. 

 _—No hay tiempo. ¿Estás satisfecho con tu cuidado? —_ Al decir la última frase, su voz se suavizó, como si estuviera tratando de reconfortarlo. Más que un doctor con inteligencia artificial, más que una máquina que debía poner primero la vida humana a la que se le había programado proteger, la voz de Baymax se suavizó como cuando su hermano le hablaba a él, cuando reunía suficiente valor para recostarse en su pecho y _simplemente llorar._

_"Está bien, Hiro, vas a estar bien"._

Pero Hiro no estaba bien. No si no estaba su hermano ahí. Y Baymax era lo más cercano que tenía a su hermano, Baymax; hecho de vinil y sin un corazón latente en su pecho, era quien lo había sacado del hoyo en el que lo había sumergido perderle. Fuera un robot, o una persona, no se podía simplemente llegar y cambiar tan positivamente la vida de alguien para luego marcharse. Y para colmo, pedirle que fuera él quien lo dejara ir. 

 _—Por favor, no. No puedo perderte a ti también—_ Hiro estaba roto a ese punto. Hiro quería aferrarse a algo que, en el fondo, sabía que no podía ser. 

_"Hiro… Yo siempre estaré contigo"_

Miró en los visores oscuros del robot, la voz serena que su hermano le había puesto, resonando en su cabeza, mientras se despedía como si supiera lo mucho que a Hiro le iba a afectar su ausencia. Quizá ese era el problema, _que Hiro se aferraba_. Y esa aprehensión siempre terminaba volteando su mundo de cabeza. O volteando su cabeza en general. La lógica, los cálculos, las consecuencias inmediatas se iban al caño, sus emociones lo controlaban; Hiro detestaba eso. 

Quizá debía aprender a soltar. O a no aferrarse en lo absoluto. Porque nunca se habría sentido capaz de perder a tía Cass, y el pensamiento de que ella no estuviera nunca cruzó su cabeza. Su mente ya estaba unida a la idea de que ella sería la única persona que siempre estaría con él. ¿Había alguna ley en el Universo que indicara que todo a lo que su corazón se amarrara sería arrebatado de él? Hiro escrutó en el techo del cuarto cada pequeña forma que se hacía en las imperfecciones del material, anhelante de respuestas que sabía que, al mirar a la nada por horas, no se le iban a conceder. La luz naranja que se hacía naturalmente en la sala número mil de la casa de la familia de Honey contrastaba la manera en la que Hiro se sentía, su dolor atormentándolo; incluso cuando su pierna rebotaba ansiosa a la reunión que el joven Rivera lo había citado, en la famosa Plaza del Mariachi. Cuando fue a la zapatería, no pensó que habría siquiera una remota posibilidad de hablar con el muchacho, y que, si tenía suerte, lo mejor que podría pasar era que a familia de Honey lo presentara. Pero sus piernas lo estaban matando, y su cabeza latía fuerte contra el mueble. 

—Hiro, es hora de tomarte las medicinas—Hiro rodó los ojos, al escuchar la animada manera en la que el robot avisaba que era tiempo de tomarse lo único que, supuestamente, lo calmaría durante el día. Lo peor era que tenía que tomárselas, porque Baymax se daba cuenta cuando no lo hacía. Tratando de evadirlo, se levantó, más lento de lo que pretendía, del sofá. 

—No ahora, amigote. Me tengo que ir, alguien me está esperando—fue saliendo hacia el comedor, en donde la abuelita de Honey se encontraba en la mesa con lentes en su tabique y unos papeles, haciendo algunas cuentas con la calculadora. 

—Eres mi paciente, el tratamiento ha tenido un porcentaje de efectividad de 75% para la depresión. Es imperativo que sigas llevándolo. La depresión que lleva perder a un ser querido puede...—escuchó la voz de Baymax exponerlo detrás de él, y vio como la abuela de Honey levantaba su mirada. _Puta madre.  ¿Entenderá inglés?_

 _—Yayayayaya—_ subió un poco la voz, interrumpiendo el parloteo que Baymax iba a empezar a decir, por milésima vez; y le quitó las medicinas del vasito que sostenía en su gigante mano—me los tomo. 

—Muy bien, Baymax—Honey salió de una puerta tras el robot. _¿Cuántas habitaciones había en esta casa? —_ y hey, cambia a español mientras estemos aquí en México. Así la gente de acá también puede recibir tus cuidados. 

_Muchísimas gracias, Honey Lemon._

_—_ Cambiando a idioma español ahora _¿desea español hispanoamericano—_ preguntó, hablando en español latino _— o castellano? —_ su voz cambió súbitamente a un acento que sólo había escuchado una vez, en un doblaje que Honey le había puesto para que practicara su español, pero que había quitado porque _se había equivocado_.  Honey se rio un poco al escuchar el último. 

—Hispanoamericano, Baymax, hispanoamericano. 

Hiro se escabulló entre esa plática, y cuando iba saliendo de la casa recordó que es un invitado, y no puede salir a lo estúpido. 

—¿Y usted a dónde va, señorito? —la abuelita de Honey dijo, sin levantar la mirada de sus papeles. 

—A la p-plaza del Mariachi. En mi celular vi que está cercas de aquí. 

—¿Con permiso de quién? 

—Ahm, I... Yo... ¿Puedo ir, por favor? —Hizo una mueca, mostrando el espacio en sus dientes y alzando las cejas de la manera en la que Tadashi y él siempre tuvieron en común—a diferencia de que el lenguaje corporal de Hiro era mil veces más sinvergüenza.

—¡¡Manuel!!—Uno de los dos gemelos, hermanos menores de Honey, salió enseguida, gritando un apurado "mándeme" y se plantó frente a la mesa —acompaña al chino a la plaza del Mariachi. 

—Sí señora. 

—En realidad, voy a ir a reunirme con Miguel Rivera.

—¿Miguelito? Aaay, m'ijo, llévale estas —la señora se levantó de la mesa apurada y regresó con dos ramos gigantes de _nomeolvides_ — me pidió unas para su presentación de la noche. Ahora anda todo floripondio. 

—Sí señora— Hiro adoptó el mismo tono obediente del hermanito de Honey. 

—Pero ¿y tú desde cuándo lo conoces, flaquito? 

—A-ayer p-pasé por la zap-patería Rivera y me presenté. 

—Mmh. 

Cuando llegaron a la plaza del Mariachi, Manuel le dio el ramo que le había estado ayudando a cargar, le dejó doscientos pesos y desapareció como un ninja, entre los puestos de comida. 

—Que no te roben, chino. La carretilla de la florería está al ladito de la tienda de música Sánchez. Ahí está atendiendo María hoy. 

—¿Y dónde está...— _Ya se había ido._

 _¿Dónde era que iba a estar Miguel?_   Hiro empezó a caminar por el piso de piedra, balanceando los dos ramos gigantes de flores azules; batallando entre su cabello indomable y los ramos tapándole la cara. Algunas flores caían al suelo y Hiro estaba empezando a resbalarse, por la humedad de estas. 

**Te quiero**

**Lo digo como un lamento**

**Como un quejido que el viento se lleva por donde quiera**

Hiro reconoció esa voz enseguida. Su calidez lo envolvió como se envolvía en él calor de la tarde en ese pueblo tocado por el Sol. Empezó a caminar, lo más rápido que pudo, hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz dolida de Miguel, acompañado de un mariachi. Las flores empezaron a volar un poco, cayendo sobre él; pero ya ni siquiera le importaba. No creía que la familia de Honey se enojaría por unas cuantas florecitas. Cuando llegó, se quedó como estatua frente a la glorieta, con dos ramos de flores que a ese punto ya parecían bultos arrugados de papel azul; con pétalos en su cabeza, en su camiseta, en su pantalón, mirando al muchacho que estaba cantando en la glorieta como si le estuviesen rompiendo el corazón en ese mismo instante. Miguel tenía un traje de mariachi del mismo tono de azul que las _forget-me-not_ , estaba parado derecho, con las piernas separadas y la cabeza alta; sosteniendo el micrófono con brazo firme, mientras miraba a un punto entre la multitud con una expresión que contrastaba su postura segura. Sus ojos cafés parecían quebrarse, sus cejas fruncidas, como si estuviera a una nota de llorar.

**Te quiero**

La nota salió de su pecho, como si estuviera arrancándosela del corazón. Como si doliera sacarla. 

**Qué pena haberte perdido**

**Como quien pierde una estrella, que se le va al infinito**  

Soltó un lamento largo, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su sombrero de mariachi y lo alzaba al cielo. _A la estrella._

**¡Quiero que se oiga mi llanto!**

**¡Cómo me dolió perderte, después de quererte tanto!**

**¡Ay, después de quererla tanto!**

**¡Diosito dame consuelo, para sacarme de adentro**

**¡Esto que me está matando!**

 Y clamó de nuevo, el sombrero moviéndose hacia el otro lado del escenario.  Sobra decir que a Hiro se le escapó un suspiro. Y otro. _Y otro._ Hiro no era una persona muy musical, pero la gracia con la que Miguel se presentaba siempre lo dejaría boquiabierto. Tragó saliva, al ver como Miguel sonreía un poco en su dirección, como actor de telenovela; iluminado con la luz vespertina y un hoyuelo adornando su sonrisa. 

**Te quiero**

_—¿Flores? Pero si es la primera vez que me ves cantando, wey —_ el moreno lo miró emocionado y con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda su cara. El rubor en las mejillas de Hiro resaltaba contra el azul de los pétalos. 

 _—¿Huh? —_ A Hiro se le olvidó el español por un momento, viendo como Miguel bajaba del escenario, y se le acercaba, aún con una sonrisa. Lo sentía mucho más alto, al verlo con el traje de charro— Flo-florería Rodríguez. 

—Oooh —Miguel se golpeó en la frente, cayendo en cuenta— casi se me olvidan. Casi se me olvidan las _nomeolvides._ Qué pendejo _—_ soltó una risa torpe, y Hiro arrugó la nariz. _Qué chiste tan malo—_ no sabía que eras de la familia Rodríguez. 

—Uhm... Yo...

 _—_ Déjame ayudarte — Miguel agarró los dos ramos en los brazos de Hiro, y apretó su sonrisa enternecida al ver como el muchacho más bajito estaba totalmente cubierto de pétalos azules— son para mi presentación de la noche, pero esa es más al rato. Podemos sentarnos en un ladito y agarrar algún dulce en el camino, para hablar con calma. Déjame agarro la guitarra —el moreno dejó los dos ramos de flores azules cerca de la glorieta, como si no les fuera a pasar nada; y luego agarró una guitarra que se encontraba en un forro negro sencillo. 

Esto de socializar era mucho más sencillo en Santa Cecilia que en San Fransokyo. Hiro se encontró al muchacho, lo atendió como cliente y ¿ya estaba caminando por una plaza con él? Ni cuando lo presentaban formalmente con gente de su edad en San Fransokyo tenía oportunidad de hablar con ellos más seguido. Pero, de nuevo, Hiro era un chiquillo muy raro. ¿Miguel actuaría de la misma manera cuando hablaran más? Hiro se quitó las flores azules de su torso y cabeza, mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a las largas piernas del moreno. 

—Seas mamón, hay más flores en el suelo de las que hay en la glorieta—Miguel dijo, con tono burlón, al ver los pétalos azules tirados a lo largo de la plaza; y soltó una risa suave. Hiro se rascó el cuello con vergüenza, y Miguel pensó que el muchacho parecía sacado de esas series que les gustaban tanto a sus primitos, en los que ponían esas rayitas rojas en las mejillas de quien estaba pasando pena. _Qué tierno._

—Perdón...

—Es broma wey, es promoción, la gente mirará los pétalos y seguirá hasta donde vea el montón de pétalos sobre la glorieta, y se quedarán a ver. Toda promoción es buena promoción — Miguel soltó una risa bajita, hablando como en los comerciales; mirando cómo Hiro se agarraba unos mechones de pelo en su enigmática cabeza. Al escuchar a Miguel, Hiro se atrevió también a soltar una pequeña risa.

—Okay, yo conozco a la familia Rodríguez desde hace mucho tiempo, chino, y nunca te vi por ahí.

—Soy amigo de, uhm… Alejandra—Hiro hizo una pequeña mueca, por lo raro que se sentía llamar de esa manera a Honey Lemon— vinimos de visita para las fiestas.

—¿María Alejandra, hija de Manuel, o Ale, la hija de Soledad?

Hiro repasó los nombres en la mente. Honey le había dicho prácticamente todo su árbol genealógico en una conversación de un solo respiro.

—Soledad.

—Oh ¿y se van a quedar para Año Nuevo? —Incluso ahí, sentado en la otra esquina de la banca en la plaza, Hiro notó la manera en la que los ojos de Miguel brillaban. Estaban en ese momento en el crepúsculo en el que, de alguna manera, el Sol parecía brillar aún más fuerte, y de las tonalidades naranja más hermosas. No podía distinguir exactamente los tonos de café en los ojos de Miguel, pero desde su punto de vista, el Sol resaltaba el color moca; como dos pepitas de café.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Miguel siempre fue una persona muy supersticiosa—podían culpar a su abuela por eso—, asimismo, algo en el pequeño extranjero lo llamaba. Y no creía que el hecho de que precisamente él, de toda la gente, hubiera estado fuera de la zapatería en el justo momento en el que necesitaba desesperadamente un cliente, fuera una coincidencia. O que el muchacho supiera su nombre, y se interesara en él. No señor, Miguel Rivera no creía en las coincidencias. Menos después de conocer a todo su árbol familiar un día de muertos.

Ese era otro punto. El chinito había venido en plenas festividades, faltando semanas para el día de muertos. Y era amigo de Honey Lemon, quien era amiga de Miguel desde que este tenía memoria. Esto tenía que ser obra de su familia fallecida.

 —Me alegro.

Hiro sintió algo en el pecho, por el genuino contento con el que el moreno había dicho eso. Hablar con Miguel era trabajo exhaustivo. A Miguel se le iba el hilo de la conversación, platicaba sobre una cosa, luego se iba a otra, luego se acordaba a otra y terminaban riéndose de algo completamente distinto del cual habían empezado a hablar. Miguel le preguntó sobre las cosas que le gustaban, sobre la vida en San Fransokyo, las cosas que le daban risa; los recuerdos graciosos. Hizo que Hiro cavara entre sus recuerdos, tratando de traer de vuelta los que no eran tristes: como la vez en la que Tadashi y él hicieron una broma terrible a tía Cass, haciéndole creer que habían robado el café. Hiro había tirado esos recuerdos, reemplazándolos por unos dolorosos, pero con Miguel, la mención de la tía Cass y Tadashi, le traía una nostalgia que se sentía bien en su pecho. Que lo hacía sentir como que, haberlos tenido como familia, al menos por un tiempo, había valido la pena. Miguel hacía hermosa la melancolía.

 Entre una carcajada con demasiada alegría, Miguel alzó su vista al cielo, en donde vio un reloj.

—Puta madre. ¿Esa es la hora?

Y Hiro no había reaccionado completamente, cuando Miguel ya lo estaba jalando por la plaza, deslizándose entre la gente, aún con su traje de mariachi puesto.

Cuando llegaron, apenas quedaban unos pocos minutos de luz. El clima indomable del pueblo hacía que el un suave viento corriera, haciendo que algunos pétalos—en el piso por su antiguo descuido— se levantaran ligeramente del suelo; y que las flores que estaban ancladas al escenario en el que Miguel se subiría se movieran al compás. Bueno, no al compás, porque llevaban un compás mucho más calmo que aquel que tocaban los músicos. Se movían a su compás. Las flores encontraban calma entre el alboroto de música animada.

Había algo en esa glorieta, en esa escena, que evocaba, para él, a Tadashi. Quizá el tono suave pero estable de las flores, o la luz que habían puesto para la presentación, o el sonido bajo pero constante del violín en los brazos del señor que se encontraba en la esquina del escenario; podría ser eso lo que le traía tan vívidamente la memoria de Tadashi tocando el violín del otro lado de su división del cuarto, antes de que se diera cuenta de que Hiro ya había entrado a la habitación. No era un violinista prodigio, pero era tranquilizante escucharlo tocar después de haber escapado de matones; o después de haberse metido en problemas. Las notas sencillas, largas y calmadas lo envolvían, y lo traían de vuelta a la tierra. En ese entonces, Hiro solía preguntarle la lógica detrás de la música que tocaba, teniendo una excusa menos ñoña para escucharlo interpretar esas canciones, de las cuales nunca preguntó los nombres o autores, por mera vergüenza.

Ahí, agotado tanto mental como físicamente por haber pasado la tarde con Miguel, agradecía cada una de sus mini-lecciones de música; pues sin ellas no podría haberle seguido la conversación al moreno, en su apasionada charla sobre música—supuesto motivo de su reunión—. Aunque entendiera, Hiro nunca fue muy cercano a la música; nunca sintió tener suficiente corazón para interpretar una obra. Quizá era por eso que Tadashi era tan bueno, tanto músico como persona. Quizá todas las personas de buen corazón eran artistas, o el arte los hacía buenas personas. Porque la manera en la que Miguel se veía sobre ese escenario, con los ojos brillando aún más fuerte que todas las lámparas, saludando a toda la gente que veía entre el público como si fueran su familia, parecía la personificación de espíritu y corazón.

—Discúlpenme la tardanza, en serio. En estas fechas el tiempo se va, así como así.

—¿Qué no lo hace siempre, Miguelito? —una señora entre el público gritó, con tono despreocupado y sabio al mismo tiempo.

—Tiene razón, tiene razón—Miguel coincidió con la señora, sonriendo con su hoyuelo en todo su esplendor— bueno, para estas fechas, ya que casi se acerca el día de muertos, y que esta presentación es a estas horas, se me ocurrió cantar una canción más calmadita, pero que todo el mundo se sabe.

Los mariachis pararon la música. Miguel agarró su guitarra, que se alzaba en un blanco inmaculado sobre sus brazos, y su sonrisa se alivianaba para quedarse en una mueca apacible mientras tocaba el principio de la canción. Ahí, en el espacio de espectador, Hiro sintió una emoción de la que no compartía el motivo, pero que ciertamente había experimentado. Como si todos supieran qué era lo que iba a cantar, y exactamente de qué manera lo iba a interpretar.

**No sé qué tienen las flores, Llorona,**

**las flores del campo santo.**

La guitarra estaba en sus brazos y las flores estaban muy lejos de él, pero Hiro sintió como si Miguel hubiera acariciado las flores con su voz.

**Que cuando las mueve el viento, Llorona,**

**parece que están llorando.**

Y las flores se movieron, Hiro _juraba_ que se habían movido. Miguel repetía los versos dos veces, y Hiro se preguntaba cómo lograba ponerles el mismo sentimiento.

 

**Me quitaran de quererte, Llorona,**

**pero de olvidarte nunca.**

La nota salió tan perfectamente rota que Hiro sintió su corazón apretujarse en su pecho. Parecía que la palabra “olvidar” pesaba en los labios de Miguel.

**A un Santo Cristo de fierro, Llorona,**

**mis penas le conté yo.**

**Cuáles no serían mis penas, Llorona,**

**que el Santo Cristo lloró.**

**Ay de mí, Llorona, Llorona de un campo lirio.**

Parecía que le estaba cantando a través de una pared, como si estuviera frente a él, pero no pudiera escucharle.

**El que no sabe de amores, Llorona**

**no sabe lo que es martirio.**

Hiro respiró pesado. Le estaba empezando a costar respirar, pues Miguel tenía razón, y decía cada palabra como si se la hubieran grabado a fuego.

**Dos besos llevo en el alma, Llorona,**

**que no se apartan de mí.**

**El último de mi madre, y el primero que te di.**

Y entre las lágrimas que habían empezado a nublar su vista, Hiro vio a tía Cass en el hospital, la última vez que se despidió. 

 

**Hay de mi llorona, llorona, llévame al rio.**

**Tápame con tu reboso llorona,**

**porque me muero de frio.**

 


End file.
